1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of satellite communications, a recurring problem continuing to challenge the industry is how to tie a theoretical understanding of the communications path between one side of a communications path, over a satellite, and then from the satellite to the receiving station. The complexity of engineering a communications path or link between a station located on or near the earth and a space-based repeating relay is made complex, by many variables, such as the free-space path loss, the effects of weather (rain, atmospheric gasses, etc.), look angle to the satellite, ionospheric effects, troposphere effects, etc. These problems become more complex as the transmission frequency increases.